Behind closed doors
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto keeps remembering things he shouldn't and things he doesn't even realize are memories. What will happen when he discovers the truth? Naruto x Harem. Slight Bioshock Infinite Xover. Bashing of: Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Minato, Sasuke, and Sakura.


**A/N. Okay, I've been playing Bioshock Infinite A LOT. One major element of the game gave me this idea. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews, harem suggestion, and feedback. No flames please.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

"**The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist and suppress them when they DO exist." **_**Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel**_**- R. Lutece, 1889. (A/N. Modified it a little.)**

**Chapter one: Behind closed doors.**

A door. That was the only thing Naruto could see. It was elegantly made of mahogany and had a shining brass doorknob. For some odd reason he knew where it led to, yet he didn't know HOW he knew. It was like he could peer into the keyhole and see what was on the other side.

He slowly walked towards it and carefully opened it… "NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" a voice shouted waking Naruto from his dream, in a panic the blonde boy shouted "THE SHODAIME HOKAGE, HASHIRAMA SENJU KILLED MADARA AT THE VALLEY OF THE END! SHODAIME-SAMA USED A WOOD CLONE TO STAB MADARA FROM BEHIND!"

One Iruka Umino and the entire class looked stunned at his outburst with the scarred teacher saying in a clearly dumbfounded voice "Uh… That's correct; but no one knows EXACTLY how the Shodaime killed Madara, how do you know?" the blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly replying honestly "I have no clue." This earned several snide remarks from his classmates who muttered things like 'Idiot made must have made it up.'

As Iruka continued his lesson he said "Then the Nidaime suggested that Konoha's government be made a democracy so that the Civilians would have an equal say in our politics and so the Shodaime agreed to this when he…" he stopped his lecture when he saw his surrogate little brother raise his hand up.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the scarred teacher. Naruto then spoke "The Shodaime didn't agree with a democracy he believed that Konoha should be dictatorship so that the Hokage him/herself would have the final say in everything, and so that action can quickly be taken instead of having people sit and talk. In fact it wasn't until the Sandaime came into power that the Civilians got any form of power at all."

When he finished speaking Sakura Haruno said in a mocking voice "Oh yeah? And how do you know all of that baka? Were you there eighty years ago?" the whiskered boy leapt from his seat shouting "I WAS THERE WITH HASHI-ANIKI, TOBI-ANIKI, AND MITO-CHAN! You have no… no…" blood dripped from his nose as he swayed left to right and then fainted.

Iruka ran to Naruto's desk shouting in panic "CALL A DOCTOR! I THINK HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" after a few minutes a doctor came, one who was friendly to the Jinchuuriki, placed Naruto on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. As this occurred a red-haired woman watched from a nearby rooftop.

**In Naruto's mind.**

Naruto was in front of the door again, he looked around in confusion and said to himself "Where am I? Why do I remember being at Konoha's founding? I couldn't have been there… right?" "Why don't you open the door and find out?" a voice said behind him, the boy turned and saw two men standing side by side. It was none other than the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobimaru. The former said "Nice to see you again, Naruto-Otouto (Little brother)" then the white haired Senju nodded saying "Good to see you again Gaki (Brat)"

The blonde boy rubbed his eyes believing he was seeing things, when he looked again the two brothers were still there. "Looks quite confused, doesn't he brother?" asked the Shodaime, the Nidaime nodded replying "Not surprising. Given the fact his mind and abilities have been bottled up." "Let's not forget his memories brother." Hashirama stated causing the white haired brother to nod in agreement.

The whiskered teen couldn't take it anymore and shouted "HOW ARE YOU TWO HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" the two brothers just chuckled and spoke in unison "The truth lies behind closed doors." The two brothers pointed at the door behind the blonde boy.

The blue eyed teen suddenly got the feeling what he was looking for was behind the door so he walked towards it and…

"Doctor… he's waking up!" Naruto shot up from the bed shouting "WHERE'S THE DOOR? I NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!" he was grabbed by the shoulder by Iruka who said calmly "Naruto it was just a dream." The blonde looked around the room in confusion. After he had calmed down a bit he asked "A dream? I was dreaming?"

The scarred Chunin just nodded saying "Yeah, you had a seizure and we rushed you to the hospital. You kept mumbling about the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages." As the boy got up to put on his jumpsuit shirt he mumbled "But felt so real." The teacher just chuckled and said "Some dreams do feel real, but they are only dreams. Figments of your imagination, nothing more."

"But I remember seeing… seeing… a wedding. It was arranged… an arranged wedding. The groom was Hashi-Aniki (Big brother) and the bride was Mito-chan. They saw each other as just brother and sister but had to go through with it so their villages Konoha and Uzu would remain on good terms." Said Naruto as his nose began bleeding again.

Iruka quickly got a tissue and handed it to his student saying in his 'teacher voice' "Naruto that was over eighty years ago. You couldn't have been there, and there is no village called Uzu it's all just…" he was interrupted by the blonde who shouted "UZU DOES EXIST! I WAS THERE WHEN IT WAS BETRAYED BY THE SANDAIME AND KUSHINA-CHAN WAS KIDNAPPED!"

The scarred teacher was stunned by his student's outburst and could only say "Naruto… there is no such village as Uzu. I'm not sure what kind of imaginary friend this Kushina is but this needs to stop. I think you might need some help, I'll ask Sandaime-sama to arrange a psychiatrist for you. Because whatever is wrong with you needs to stop."

For some reason Naruto felt… furious. He knew his sensei was trying to help him but somewhere in the back of his mind he KNEW that there was NOTHING wrong with him but at the same time there was SOMETHING wrong with him. He sighed and just nodded as he held the tissue under his nose and started wiping the blood from under it.

The scarred teacher spoke "Okay, just stay here until the doctors clear you. I'll send you some schoolwork that you can do on paper while you are here." The blonde just nodded and got another tissue after discarding the previous one in the trash bin as his surrogate older brother left.

The room was completely silent as he muttered to himself "Mito… Kushina… Konan… Haku… Anko…Karin…" he continued mumbling various other names that seemed to roll off the top of his head then off his tongue as he paced the room he said to himself "Goddamn it! How do I know all these people? It's like I know them but I DON'T know them! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" he shouted at the wall for no reason.

"Seems a tad tipsy doesn't he? A woman's voice said, then another voice spoke, this one belonging to a man "Yes, but that's to be expected considering someone scrambled his eggs." The blonde turned and saw two oddly dressed people, they looked to be brother and sister yet he knew they were and were not related by blood.

"Who are you two?" he asked in frustration. The woman smirked haughtily saying "I am Rosalind Lutece." The man had the same smirked and said "And I am Robert Lutece." Then they spoke in unison "We are your psychiatrists." "Or we will be" said Rosalind "When your leader, approves of us." Spoke Robert "Which I'm sure he will." Finished Rosalind.

The whiskered boy just sighed and said in frustration "Look, there's nothing wrong with me. I've just been getting a lot of nosebleeds and headaches." The two Lutece's laughed as if there was some hidden joke that they shared.

"Nothing wrong you say?" asked the woman, then her male counterpart said "We believe otherwise." This seemed to confuse the blonde boy, because it seemed like these two strangers knew something he didn't. The man just chuckled and said "We'll see each other again." Then the woman said as they left "Yes and hopefully his scrambled head will be straightened out" her 'brother' then spoke "Agreed, but the question is will he do it himself…" "Or will he require some help from us?" finished the sister.

They shut the door behind them leaving a confused boy.

**Elsewhere.**

A blue haired woman woke up and felt something warm and wet above her upper lip, it was blood. She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom sink to wash it off. As she did she couldn't help but think _'Was that a memory? Was I in…? No it can't be. Can it?_

**In Konoha.**

Anko shot up from her bed shouting "I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FIANCE!" she paused when she realized she was only at her friend Kurenai's apartment. "You… have a fiancé?" asked her friend from the guestroom doorway holding a glass of water.

The snake mistress shouted "WHERE'S THAT BASTARD SASUKE? WHERE'S MY FOXY-KUN?" the Genjutsu mistress looked at her best friend as if she had grown two heads and asked hesitantly "Wh-what did the Uchiha do to you? And who's this 'foxy-kun'?"

The brown-eyed woman said angrily "What did he do? He used my curse mark to revive my bastard sensei and my… my…" Anko felt light headed then suddenly heard "Anko-chan. Your nose is bleeding." The torture specialist touched above her upper lip and there was fresh blood spilling out her nose. She quickly ran to the bathroom to get some toilet paper and stuffed it up her nose while thinking _'What the hell happened. I was… in the middle of a war, but I'm here at Nai-chan's house. What the hell is happening to me?'_

**At the Hokage's Tower.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk smoking with his favorite pipe. Sitting across from him is his student Jiraiya who said "Okay, I'll bite. Why'd you call me here so urgently?" the aged Hokage replied "It would seem the seal we placed on Naruto is failing for unknown reasons. I made absolutely sure that the Kyuubi had nothing to do with it, but it seems that the seal keeps on collapsing on itself."

The perverted Sannin asked "What makes you think it's failing Sensei?" Hiruzen answered "Because he keeps on shouting nonsense and things he shouldn't know at all. There is a sign that shows when his memories and delusions bubble up to the surface, in other words when his nose bleeds."

The toad summoner just chuckled saying in a joking voice "You sure he wasn't ogling some girl and his hormones got to him?" the Sandaime immediately became serious as he spoke "This is serious. Iruka told me that earlier today that the boy was rambling about things he shouldn't know. The boy claimed her personally knew my predecessors, and he also rambled about and quote by Iruka 'An imaginary village called Uzu that was betrayed by you Hokage-sama'."

At this point Jiraiya became serious as well, he sighed and said "You're right. This is serious. It was bad enough where before, you know when he started pulling things out of nowhere and talking about things he shouldn't know and thing that made no sense. It would be very bad if these delusions came back; [sigh] I'll take a look at the seal this weekend when he's at home."

Hiruzen nodded in thanks as his student left and thought _'How does Naruto-kun know about Uzu anyway? I was sure to destroy any and all documents I could find about them, so it is almost completely impossible for him to know. Unless… he learned from an outside source. I must find this leak in security and deal with it quickly.'_

With that he out his cigar and left his office.

**End chapter one.**

**A/N. Short chapter I know, but this is just a prologue to get your feet wet with this story. Hope you like it and please review. Next update will be Left Hand of the Shinigami or Uzumaki Meister.**


End file.
